


Danny's Plot

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny introduced himself politely to the beautiful brunette standing in front of him. He needed to make himself seem interested. His boyfriend was standing right next to him, and that man was easily made jealous.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://pafhan.tumblr.com/">Pafhan</a> from Tumblr! Happy Birthday, and I hope your day is flawless and awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pafhan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pafhan).



> Betaed by my friends, Danybel and Kaitou Yahiko! Thank you both! Thank you, Pafhan for [the inspiration for this fic](http://lcdr-steve.tumblr.com/post/34152637882/bookemdannodotnet-episode-2-04-danny-being)! As a disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters!

Danny introduced himself politely to the beautiful brunette standing in front of him. He needed to make himself seem interested. His boyfriend was standing right next to him, and that man was easily made jealous.

"Danny, please." 

He spoke with a flirtatious tone in his voice. He could just tell by the posture of the taller man beside him that Steve was starting to get irritated. Steve's muscles tensed up, and although it wasn't visible to anyone else, Danny knew inside that this was just going to get better. He needed to up his game if his plan was going to work. 

"Nice to meet you. Very nice to meet you." 

He had that same seductive tone. Steve would be all over it if he could talk right now. His shoulders were tight, and he was definitely on edge. Steve's eyes were darker than Danny had seen them before. It was a dangerous game, but he knew that he needed to keep going with this. There was going to be a huge payoff for him in the end - them both, actually. Now if everything would go just right, this would possibly be the best night for both him and Steve. He acted nervous and smiled at Gabrielle, just giving her everything that would make Steve go crazier. 

"Danny." His thoughts were cut short by the taller man's voice. "The coins?" 

Danny played dumb. He deliberately didn't show the gorgeous doctor the coins, just to salvage this moment. It isn't everyday you can make a Navy SEAL jealous, and this was one of the times where it was happening. He quickly showed Gabby the coins, making sure his eyes made contact with her as she prepared to look them over, and when they did, he let off a quick smirk. 

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" 

His best professional-sounding voice mixed with the seduction and flirtatious nature of his previous tones and produced the perfect tone for the kill. Steve just stared at him, arms crossed, shoulders tight, muscles all on edge. Danny had him just where he wanted him. 

"What's the matter with you?" 

If Danny didn't think he could be more evil to the taller man, he made the most innocent 'Why would you think something is the matter with me?' face he could make, though he was sure that some of his sarcasm - scratch that - all of his sarcasm just flooded through. Danny tried his hardest to contain his glee that this had gone perfectly. Steve was now going to be all his. 

~ ~ ~ H50 ~ ~ ~ 

After the case was over, Steve drove home with Danny. His annoyance was clear, and Danny knew his next move in his plan. 

"What is the matter with you?" 

Steve didn't look, didn't answer, and just kept driving. 

"Come on, babe. What's the matter, huh?" 

Steve turned into the driveway before he answered Danny. 

"Are you serious, Danny? What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?!" 

Steve looked hurt more than jealous, and that was not in Danny's plan. He had just the line ready in this event, so he spoke quickly. 

"You mean you've never flirted with a woman to help a case? I seem to remember Catherine helping us with quite a few cases, and just as many dates made with each favor." 

Steve turned and glared at Danny. 

"If you don't want to be with me, why did we start this? I thought we had something special here, but obviously, you don't think so." 

Danny snickered. 

"Babe, you couldn't be more wrong. You think I have eyes for anyone but you?" 

Steve rolled his eyes. Danny could tell this was just going to be more and more worth it when Steve cracked. 

"What was that with Dr. Asano then?!" 

He grabbed Steve's hand and held it tightly. 

"Babe, have you ever looked in a mirror when you're jealous? Because, and I don't know if I'm the first to say this or not, but really, you should. Your jealousy is one of the sexiest things ever. In fact, I don't think you have seen yourself jealous, or you'd be making yourself jealous all the time." 

Steve was dumbstruck. 

"Honestly, Steve, I have no plans to go ask Dr. Asano out because I have you. You're the best thing, aside from Grace, on this island, and I love you, and babe-" 

Danny was quickly silenced with a fierce kiss. It was aggressive and almost terrotorial in a way. Steve forced his tongue into Danny's mouth and mapped out everything again. Their tongues collided and they could taste each other. This was what Danny had been daydreaming about all day. 

"Why don't we move this inside and you can take me wherever you want and as many times as you want? What do you say to that, Rambo?" 

Steve jumped out of the car as fast as he could and ran up to the house to unlock the door, Danny behind him. This couldn't have worked out more perfectly. He kissed the base of Steve's neck. 

"I love you, Steve." 

Steve turned back and smiled, the anger gone, yet the jealousy still burning brightly in his eyes. 

"I love you too, Danno."


End file.
